


in your anger do not sin

by jeien



Series: Oofuri Rarepair Ship Week 2015 [4]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Oofuri Rarepair Week 2015, first time writing smut oh god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evidently, God was trying to test him because as soon as he ordered a drink, Haruna sat next to him and asked, “Hey, you used to play for Tosei, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	in your anger do not sin

**Author's Note:**

> I made it with two hours to go, dear lord. First time writing smut so please excuse the rushed feeling. 
> 
> For Rarepair Week Day 4: Obsession. I mean, Riou does seem to have kind of an obsessive grudge against the guy. (All Roka's fault because everything is Roka's fault.)

It was a dizzying haze of hot breaths, sweat, and cheap cologne. He could barely remember anything aside from the two fingers plunging knuckles-deep into his ass.

As far as he was concerned, Riou had only gone to the bar to drink away the stressful work week by himself. He hadn’t expected to see Haruna Motoki, of all people, for the first time in eight years. Well, it wasn’t like they officially met during their junior high or high school years. Haruna had only been a distant face, separated by either a fence or a television screen. It was the reason why Riou was sure that Haruna, who had since moved on to being a famous pitcher in the major league baseball circuit, wouldn’t even know who he was. He averted his eyes and took up a stool at the bar counter.

Evidently, God was trying to test him because as soon as he ordered a drink, Haruna sat next to him and asked, “Hey, you used to play for Tosei, right?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah.” Riou tried to muster up all the biblical verses he learned from his family and from Tosei about dealing with anger and forgiveness and letting go of grudges—but no amount of Hebrews or Ephesians could keep the bitterness off his tongue when he forces himself to look at Haruna. “That was a while ago, though. I’m surprised you recognized me.”

“You looked a little different from the rest of them with that bright hair,” Haruna said before ordering his own drink. “Can’t quite remember your name, though. Naka…”

“Nakazawa,” Riou said, quickly thanking the bartender as he gave him his beer. “Nakazawa Riou.”

“Ah, Nakazawa! Right, right. You were the catcher.” There was something about the way Haruna laughed that set a rolling fire in his stomach and maybe a little lower. “Hm. Could’ve sworn there was another Nakazawa I’ve heard of somewhere.”

Riou knew this topic was going to pop up one way or another. He knocked back a swig of his beer in order to keep himself from scowling. “My brother, probably. He’s the assistant coach at Bijou. Tried to recruit you once.”

“Whoa, that guy? You guys look nothing alike!” The bartender came back around to pass Haruna a highball. The pitcher eagerly took a gulp. “Yeah, I’m remembering him now. He was persistent as hell! If it wasn’t for that other coach, I thought he’d never leave me alone about it!”

 _Forgive as the Lord forgave you, forgive as the Lord forgave you, forgive as the Lord forgave you_ —

“Can we talk about something else?” Riou snapped. Haruna’s eyes widened a little.

He put a hand on Riou’s shoulder and patted it apologetically. “Hey, sorry if that upset you. Consider it dropped. Hey, Master, can we get another beer? Don’t worry, man, my treat.”

Riou finished his first beer with gusto at the promise of another one for free. And then Haruna offered another one. And another one. He kind of lost track of how much he and Haruna drank while talking about things he could care less about, but by the time they were done and the tab was graciously paid, they were both stumbling on the pavement outside the bar.

“Aw shit,” Haruna cursed with a slight slur. “We’re both fucking plastered, aren’t we?”

“Mmmmm,” was all Riou could manage. Haruna walked to the edge of the street and hailed a cab.

“My place is… it’s pretty close, so I’ll let you crash there.” It wasn’t too bad of an idea, considering it was already Saturday and Riou didn’t have to go to work in the morning. The faint rationale that hadn’t been sedated by alcohol, however, kept trying to tell him that he was about to go back with Haruna Motoki—and, in case he didn’t remember, he would rather let Jun-san rip him a new one before doing anything Haruna-related. The drunk part of him drowned that logic with the memory of _Haruna treated you to booze, so he can’t be that bad of a guy_.

The next thing he knew, he was being dragged out of the cab in front of an apartment complex with his arm around Haruna’s shoulders. Haruna’s free hand supported him by the waist (and sometimes went a little lower) as he dragged them inside.

“Home sweet—!”

Riou suddenly found himself staring up at the ceiling. There was a weight on him and he blearily looked down to find Haruna _giggling_.

“The fuck, dude?” Riou mumbled.

“My bad, my bad,” Haruna lilted. “Gotta admit, though. That was a… pretty awesome fall. Hot damn.”

Riou must be that wasted if he was actually starting to consider the scale of one-to-ten on awesome falls in his lifetime. They stayed quiet for a while, just staring at one another on the floor. Haruna’s eyes narrowed, trying to focus in on him. Riou wasn’t even startled when he started to think that Haruna’s current expression was sexy as all hell and _Lord, Grandma, forgive me because I want all of that_.

“Holy shit,” he said, sliding up against Riou until their faces were close. Riou felt the hardness against his own half-hard crotch and his mind was swimming with lust—obsessive grudge be damned. “You are so… so _fucking_ gorgeous. Nothin’ like your brother.”

“Don’t talk about my brother when you’re about to fuck me.”

They mashed their mouths together, sucking at each other’s lips and tongues in a messy kiss, while their hands all but ripped each other’s shirts open. Haruna pulled away and started nipping at Riou’s neck, then collarbone—trailing down until his mouth latched onto one of his nipples and gave a hard suck that forced Riou to bite back a whimper. A hand ran down to pull down the zipper of his jeans, roughly palming it.

“ _Shit_ ,” Riou hissed. He felt Haruna’s lips curl up into a smirk as that same hand dipped beneath his boxers and wrapped around his erection, stroking it fast. Riou comes almost immediately, but Haruna doesn’t laugh.

“That feel good, baby?”

It was all drunken talk. In the morning, they would both wake up and awkwardly excuse themselves. They would go about their normal lives, forgetting this one-night stand even happened. Riou would go back home, convincing himself that Haruna Motoki was an agent of the Great Tempter, and his grudge would be rekindled.

But for now, Riou focuses on Haruna pulling them both up into a sitting position as he unzips his own pants. His cock was flushed pink, seeping with pre-cum. Riou didn’t even need any instruction: he leaned over, soft breaths ghosting over the hardness, and gave one long lick from root to tip. Haruna tilted his head back, groan echoing off the walls of his apartment. Riou’s tongue dragged down again, even going further down to lick and suck at his balls, before going back up—and finally taking in the head.

Haruna’s hands fisted at Riou’s hair as Riou took him deeper. He’d never given head before so he could only swallow Haruna’s erection half-way. But the way Haruna was groaning and grunting spurred him on as he bobbed his head up and down, trying to go a little deeper every time. Riou’s own cock was twitching with anticipation. Haruna must have noticed because he pulled Riou’s head back, listening to the obscene pop of his dick leaving Riou’s mouth.

“Suck,” Haruna ordered, voice thick, as he offered Riou his fingers. Riou took them in and sucked on them salaciously, batting half-lidded eyes at Haruna and feeling proud when he saw the pitcher gulp.

The fingers also left his mouth soon enough and— _oh_ —Haruna pushed him down again, working those fingers deep into his hole, knuckles-deep.

“Ah fuck, _yes_ ,” Riou breathed out. “There… so good there…”

“Here?” And with a curl of his fingers, Riou bucked up, moaning loud. Haruna clicked his tongue. “Damn, it’s so soft and hot… You make me wanna… just shove my dick into you…”

“Then hurry up,” Riou said, spreading his legs open wider, “and _fuck me already!_ ”

Haruna cursed again and pulled his fingers out. Riou whimpered at the loss of those fingers, but when something much bigger and hotter started to nudge at his hole instead, he braced himself. He brought his hands up to grip onto muscular shoulders as Haruna finally entered him. It wasn’t slow and it wasn’t gentle—they were both drunk, so Haruna’s self-restraint was basically non-existent—but despite the dull stinging as Haruna’s cock stretched him out, it felt good. He heard a mumbled _Gonna move_ before Haruna’s hands grabbed his hips and thrusted hard. Riou nearly screamed.

“Fuck, ahh, you feel so fuckin’ _good_ ,” Haruna growled, jerking his hips in a wild rhythm. Riou couldn’t do much but moan and give short encouragements— _Yeah, there_ or _harder_ or _fuck me more_. He slid his hands from Haruna’s shoulders down his back, nails clawing deep into his skin. Haruna hissed and leaned over to penetrate Riou deeper. “Gonna make me come at this rate, you’re so good…!”

Their bodies moved as they pleased without any synchronization. Surprisingly enough, Haruna came first—at least being courteous enough to pull out and come all over Riou’s chest and abdomen rather than in his ass. Still breathing heavily, Haruna reached over and worked Riou’s hard cock with his hands until Riou came for the second time.

The high of their orgasms waned and they both laid on the floor in a sticky pile. Riou couldn’t even think of anything to hate about the situation as he fell asleep.

When he woke up, he was on the sofa and his head made him want to crawl in a hole somewhere. When his brain finally processed the pain in his ass and conveniently dredged up the previous night’s activities, Riou decided that he should probably quit life permanently.

“Hey, you’re up,” Haruna’s voice filtered in, snapping him out of his self-chastisement about poor decisions. He came into the living room with a glass of water and a slice of toast. “Made you something to help with the hangover.”

“Oh, uh. Thanks.”

Haruna sat on the chair next to him as he ate. “About last night... Sorry about that. I mean, we got the order of things wrong, but maybe we can still go out for lunch or something?”

Riou nearly choked on the toast.

“Listen, you seem like a really cool guy and I’m not gonna back out in saying that you’re the hottest thing I’ve seen in my life,” Haruna quickly said. “So, I just want us to put last night behind us—though it _was_ pretty amazing—and kind of...start things right?”

 _You’re supposed to hate him, Riou; that’s how it’s always been_ , he thought to himself. But he didn’t really have a reason to anymore. Riou was a grown-ass man. He didn’t need his brother’s validation and that was the entire reason he had his irrational hatred against Haruna anyway.

He gulped down the last of the toast and the rest of the water before meeting Haruna’s expectant gaze.

“Only if you’re treating.”


End file.
